Mindreader's Chalice
Mindreader's Chalice is a general item which can be used on all characters. When a character intercepts with this item, the intercept deals an additional 15 damage and the character gains full energy. Kongai Card Album Description Good on any character, if you have the mindreading powers to back it up. It's especially good on characters that can force a deadly 50/50 guessing game with it, such as Onimaru, Ashi, Cornelius, Juju, or Ubuntu. Just don't equip it on Tafari. Mindreader's Chalice on Characters Martial Artists * Amaya - Combined with Dark Chi Blast, Mindreader's Chalice can put the enemy into a hard situation. * Higashi - His innate already kills some characters in one hit and will kill any character that has taken decent damage. This doesn't really add much, other than the mind-games. * Onimaru - People may run away from Double Slash. If you can pull it off, the boost in energy is extremely beneficial. * Rumiko - People may try to avoid Eviscerate, or Shuriken Barrage, but this is not one of the best combinations. * Yoshiro - He already has an attack hitting fleeing opponents. You may use Mindreader's Chalice if you don't want your enemies to run away from Chi Blast. Amazons * Andromeda - Rain of Arrows usually deals much damage. * Anex - Boomerang Chakkra deals some damage to fleeing opponents. You may use it if you feel people might run away from Power Toss. * Ashi - Characters may switch out against her powerful close range attacks, but there are a few better options for Ashi. The energy gain is substantial for a close-only character. * Helene - Situation is pretty similar to Ashi's. * Phoebe - On far range, both Rapid Lashes and Power Lash can be very dangerous. Chalice is not a bad option. Villagers * Juju - Pretty good combination. People often run away from Touch of Doom * Popo - Slingshot is the only attack people may run away from. It already has a high miss rate and is pretty cheap, so Mindreader's Chalice is not recommended. * Tafari - As said above, just don't (he's designed to prevent switchouts). * Ubuntu - Very good combination against people switching out against Spirit Assistance. * Zina - Zina is more of an endgame character, so Mindreader's Chalice may not be that useful for her. The energy gain is nice since all of her moves are high energy, but she's generally better off using Tiger Frenzy than intercept. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - You may use it if you're not satisfied with Spectral Choke, but there are better options for Ambrosia Thorn. * Cain Solomon - Cain Solomon can be a big damage dealer, but Mindreader's Chalice is not recommended. * Cornelius Constantine - Generally not the best choice on Cornelius Constantine unless if people tend to avoid Pilebunkers. Depends, really. * Marquis Le Morte - People may run away from Marquis Le Morte in case of a bad match-up. Still, there are a few better items for Marquis Le Morte. * Vanessa Voss - Similarly to Marquis Le Morte, people may run away, due to a bad match-up. Not the best option though. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Use if it suits to your playstyle. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Opponents may be tempted to switch due to his nuke Fire Cannon if loaded. Plus, the energy boost is always useful for another Fire Cannon. * Darla Cross - Player's choice. People may want switch due to having equipped a valuable item. * Ranec Vest - Same with Auger. * Starbuck - Alongside Yellow Rock of Cowards, people may run away as Starbuck moves into close-range. Since Starbuck's energy game is also absymal, the energy boost would be greatly useful. Knights * Bestor - Playstyle-dependent. Most of the time, people would switch due to his deadly attacks. * Gunbjorn - Player's choice. Player's may want to avoid Cold Steel Axe or Bone Chill if they're low on energy. * Oxbox - Use if it suits your playstyle. * Rathbone - Good choice. Domination and Heart of Darkness may be avoided. * Wei-Shan - Bad choice. Wei-Shan's attacks isn't much to make him a credible threat, therefore unable to properly benefit from the chalice. Use Ring of Bravery or Yellow Rock of Cowards instead if other's switching seems to be a problem. Robots * Angelan Series D - Nothing special. Optional. * B9 - Unless Berzerk Laser Blasts is being used for mowing down light-weak characters, you won't tend to find many situations where the chalice comes in handy. Optional. * Gorbax-Mark 2 - Can be useful. Most opponents would flee as most of Gorbax's attacks are very damaging. * IBO-K9 - His Self-Destruct move tends to get switched out on. Ok choice. * MR-V1N - Meh, most of his attacks aren't that scary. Use if it suits your style. Witches * Agathe De Grey - Probably more useful in the metagame if you're planning on stalling for Mark of the Witch and intercepts. * Eva Bovary - Kinda negates the purpose of Eva's Fiery Passion if Intercept is being used instead, to which the former should be used more often. Poor choice. * Margo Curie - Nothing special, but suprisingly useful if other's tend to screw you out of Hallucinogenic Incense. * Sadie Trudeau - This tends to become more useful near the end-game, as an intercept kill will both activate her innate and restore energy. * Sophie Merovingian - Poor choice, her attacks are weak, but energy efficiant. The Black Book or Sigil of Heartache are likely more useful. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items